


Scream a little scream for me

by Empress_S



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_S/pseuds/Empress_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks about his time in Hell as Dean tortures Alistair</p>
<p>Around the time of 4x16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream a little scream for me

It is strange that they differ so much from before. Castiel had prepared himself had known what to expect; Dean may have scoffed at the angels inability to get the necessary information from Alistair, this did not mean that he was a stranger to acquiring information by less than conventional means. That he was not familiar with the cries of man and demon alike as they suffered through unimaginable agony.  
  
Still it is different, the anguish and pain that comes through that door, the screams. Each one shreds at him as if he were being torn away piece by piece by the hounds of hell, leaving him raw, vulnerable and open in a way he was not accustomed too. Uriel would laugh at him; believe that he, Castiel Angel of the Lord, had sympathy for the abomination that was imprisoned in the Devils trap. Uriel would not understand that with every scream Dean rips from Alistair’s throat a tear is rendered in Dean’s soul and to Castiel’s astonishment, his own too.  
  
Castiel remembers travelling the depths of Hell; tearing asunder the demons that stood in his path, those that would keep him from his mission, to rescue the righteous man and raise him. His true power unhindered by a vessel, his grace cut through the masses and no demon could stop him. It had taken what Dean would have perceived as 32 years for Castiel to get to him, for Castiel it was a moment and an eternity at the same time, the simplicity of linear time still amuses him. But he remembers hearing the screams. The calls from other souls to free them from damnation, their cries for mercy, for salvation and finally the call from those that had no more in them, that were desolate and barren – they had no more malice, no more hate or fear they were forever empty and lost souls. It was these cries that Castiel remembered the most and he prayed then to his Father for them, for those that were lost, for there was no one else to pray for them. He also prayed that Dean’s voice was not amongst them.  
  
When he had found Dean, Castiel had known that Dean had spilt the blood of another, had stepped from his role of tortured and joined the ranks of torturers. A small part of Castiel, one that he will never reveal to another for all of eternity was relieved that he would not have to see Dean’s soul beaten and brutalised, to hear Dean’s pleas for his brother, the devastation when no one would heed his calls. It is also true that when Castiel found Dean he had paused, he had not as the other angels and Dean himself thought, gripped him from Hell and raised him immediately. Castiel had watched; he’d watched as Dean took a blade and carefully cut all the small places of a wrecked soul. He’d watched as Dean had then poured acid into all these small places and he had watched the ecstasy of it all on Dean’s face. He had listened too, listened to the cries, the screams; it was always the same, begging for mercy, bartering something that they did not have for leniency and finally praying.   
  
Castiel listens now, Alistair screams, but he does not beg for mercy or barter for leniency. He mocks Dean, belittles Dean’s ability to hurt and torture, his ability to have any effect on Alistair at all. He also hears Dean, those whispered words that promise pain and suffering and Castiel knows as well as Alistair that Dean is capable of delivering.  
  
Castiel prays, he prays for Dean, that his soul and his sanity, what precious little there is of it, remains intact; he prays for his fallen brothers and sisters and hopes that they are at peace with his Father and finally he prays for himself – the screams are different now, they call to him and he recognises them as the screams of the lost.


End file.
